Les petits biscuits
by Moira-chan
Summary: En rentrant au camp, cette après-midi-là, le sourire aux lèvres et une joyeuse mélodie dans la tête, Laslow passa devant les cuisines et s'arrêta net. / XanLow


**Titre :** Les petits biscuits  
 **Genres :** Tranche de vie, romance  
 **Rating :** K  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Xander/Laslow + Peri.  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fire Emblem: Fates appartiennent à Intelligent Systems.

 **Résumé :** En rentrant au camp, cette après-midi-là, le sourire aux lèvres et une joyeuse mélodie dans la tête, Laslow passa devant les cuisines et s'arrêta net.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Salut, fandom de FE Fates, ça faisait longtemps ! Pardon orz Le Xanlow est toujours un de mes OTP et j'ai encore plusieurs projets sur ce couple, juste pas des masses de temps pour les écrire... Cette histoire casse pas des boulons, mais bon xwx Ça faisait un moment que je l'avais commencée et que je voulais la terminer, c'est donc chose faite !  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même un peu :)

* * *

 **Les petits biscuits**

En rentrant au camp, cette après-midi-là, le sourire aux lèvres et une joyeuse mélodie dans la tête, Laslow passa devant les cuisines et s'arrêta net. Certes, il était resté bien plus d'une ou deux heures en compagnie de la ravissante demoiselle qu'il avait invitée à discuter autour d'une tasse de thé aujourd'hui, mais le soleil n'avait pas encore commencé à décliner dans le ciel, et il n'était certainement pas l'heure de déjà préparer le dîner ; alors, cette odeur, c'était sans doute…  
Un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre ouverte confirma ses soupçons en même temps qu'il lui rendit un sourire plus éclatant encore, et le jeune homme se hâta de faire le tour du bâtiment pour y entrer par la grande porte.

« Peri, ma charmante amie ! » lança-t-il, le compliment plus sincère encore que lorsqu'il s'adressait aux jolies filles des villages qu'ils traversaient.

Peu de ses collègues de l'armée aimaient à passer leur temps libre derrière les fourneaux, mais Peri avait pour la cuisine une passion et un talent indéniables. Lorsqu'elle le vit, et tandis qu'il refermait doucement la porte derrière lui, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire et elle le salua d'un geste de sa main chaussée d'un gant épais.

« Laslow ! répondit-elle, ses cheveux se balançant presque au-dessus de ses épaules comme l'excitation manquait de la faire sautiller sur place. Tu tombes bien, viens voir ! »

Haussant un sourcil en l'expression d'une surprise amusée, le jeune homme n'attendit pas qu'elle se répète et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas léger – puis il posa dans son dos une main amicale et se pencha légèrement par-dessus la plaque qu'elle venait de déposer sur le plan de travail. Une bonne dizaine de biscuits y étaient alignés, tous à espace égal les uns des autres, tous parfaitement dorés, leur forme régulière délicatement découpée à l'emporte-pièce ; et bien sûr, comme Peri adorait ce qui était mignon, c'étaient des cœurs.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda-t-elle.  
– Ils sont superbes, jugea naturellement Laslow, non sans un clin d'œil à l'intention de son amie. Et ils sentent très bon. Je peux en avoir un ? »

Mais la jeune fille fronça les sourcils – et, l'espace d'un instant, il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle n'était pas en train de considérer l'option de le massacrer (au sens propre) pour avoir posé la question.

« Bien sûr que non, ils ne sont pas finis ! »

Puis les traits de son visage se détendirent, fort heureusement, et Laslow retint un soupir de soulagement.

« Mais si tu m'aides à les décorer, poursuivit alors son amie, je te laisserai les goûter, hihi.  
– Oh… tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il, un peu surpris. Je ne suis pas particulièrement doué en cuisine, tu sais…  
– Ça ne fait rien, contente-toi de suivre mes instructions ! Ça ira beaucoup plus vite si on s'y met à deux. »

Le jeune homme hésita encore une seconde, mais finit par accepter avec un sourire. Quel genre de gentleman, après tout, refuserait d'apporter son aide à une demoiselle qui la lui demande ? Et puis, finalement, le décor des biscuits ne s'avéra de loin pas aussi laborieux qu'il aurait pu l'être : il fallut attendre qu'ils refroidissent un peu, mais pas trop – puis cela consista à les recouvrir d'une couche du sucre glace aux couleurs pastel que Peri avait précédemment préparé. Les décors plus délicats, elle s'en chargea elle-même, et Laslow la laissa faire ; il aurait été bien incapable de tracer correctement le contour d'un biscuit ou de le parsemer de jolis points de taille égale, de toute manière.

« Et voilà ! s'exclama finalement son amie, redressant sa poche à douille après quelques minutes de concentration. Merci pour ton aide, Laslow. Tu peux prendre celui que tu veux ! »

Le jeune homme, qui avait pris place sur un tabouret non loin le temps qu'elle termine, se releva rapidement. Il opta pour l'un des petits cœurs qu'elle avait décorés de jolis carreaux – comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il était délicieux, et son goût ne manqua pas de le faire sourire. Il le dit à Peri, bien sûr, qui le remercia joyeusement ; puis elle disparut un instant derrière la porte d'une armoire avant de revenir à ses côtés, armée d'un petit sachet en tissu dans lequel elle se hâta de glisser cinq ou six de ses jolies créations.

« Tiens ! dit-elle en le lui tendant, une fois que ce fut fini, et Laslow sentit son propre sourire s'élargir encore. Tu peux aussi avoir ceux-là pour plus tard !  
– Merci », répondit-il aussitôt, touché, et sa voix trahissant cette émotion avec sincérité.

L'espace d'un instant, il ferma les yeux et savoura tant la douce odeur des biscuits que le plaisir d'avoir, pour une fois, reçu un cadeau d'une fille. Même si cette fille était Peri, et non l'une des demoiselles qu'il s'évertuait chaque jour à courtiser, elle n'en était pas moins jolie, et l'événement était suffisamment rare pour mériter d'être noté.

Par la fenêtre ouverte pénétraient dans les cuisines les rayons tièdes du soleil de l'après-midi ; l'un d'eux, baignant le sol de sa lumière, courant contre la table, apportait sa chaleur à l'épaule de Laslow, et soudain une pensée lui vint à l'esprit et il rouvrit les yeux. La nuit était encore loin de tomber, mais le jour avançait à bon rythme – il était plus que probable qu'à cette heure-ci, leur seigneur travaille encore d'arrache-pied, et sans interruption qui plus est… Alors que ses deux vassaux riaient en mangeant des biscuits.  
Ce n'était pas très juste, et le cœur de Laslow se serra un peu comme il luttait pour que son éternel sourire ne perde pas de son éclat.

« On pourrait aussi en apporter à Messire Xander, tu crois pas ? » demanda-t-il donc, un peu honteux tout de même d'avoir passé plus de temps à flirter et à cuisiner qu'à se soucier du bien-être de son prince cette après-midi-là.

En réponse, Peri lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris – qui se fit bien vite amusé.

« Hihi ! Je pensais lui en amener plus tard, expliqua-t-elle, guillerette, mais tu peux t'en charger, si tu veux ! »

Rassuré, le jeune homme lui rendit un sourire sincère ; puis il se rendit compte que son amie le fixait, les yeux brillants d'une malice qui n'augurait rien de bon, et-

« Et profites-en pour lui déclarer ta flamme une bonne fois pour toutes, d'accord ? »

Et sa question lui fit l'effet d'une claque comme il en avait (malheureusement) bien trop souvent reçu en l'espace de sa courte et misérable existence.  
 _Hein, quoi ?!  
_ Il aurait voulu ne pas rougir, vraiment – mais plus son cerveau passait en revue les mots que venait de prononcer Peri, et le ton sûr et joyeux sur lequel elle les avait lancés, plus il sentait la chaleur s'étendre de ses joues à son visage tout entier et- Elle ne pouvait quand même pas avoir _vraiment_ dit ça, si ? Son ouïe lui jouait forcément des tours ; c'était impossible qu'elle… enfin… heu…

La façon dont elle le regardait désormais en disait bien plus long que Laslow ne voulait l'entendre, aussi il s'empressa de fermer la bouche (il devait avoir l'air d'un poisson mal cuit, ainsi interloqué) et serra les poings bien malgré lui.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin ? répondit-il ensuite, s'efforçant de garder l'air aussi naturel que possible, mais ses yeux grand ouverts trahissaient sans peine sa surprise comme son embarras. Je… Enfin, je…  
– Tu es amoureux de Messire Xander, non ? reprit aussitôt l'autre vassale, les mains jointes dans son dos comme elle se balançait sur ses pieds avec la candeur d'une petite fille. Depuis, hm… »

L'air soudain pensive, elle commença à compter sur ses doigts, et Laslow sentit son cœur doubler de poids dans sa cage thoracique.

« Ce- Ce n'est pas ça du tout, tu te trompes ! s'exclama-t-il, plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu – mais l'expression à son visage ne traduisait que trop bien la panique qui s'était emparée de lui, de toute façon. Je… Je ne suis pas… »

 _Il n'était pas amoureux du prince Xander.  
_ C'était ce qu'il était censé dire, il le savait bien ; c'était ce qu'il devait absolument dire, s'il voulait sauver les apparences aussi bien que sa réputation de grand séducteur et l'honneur de son seigneur ; seulement, chaque seconde qui passait faisait naître dans les yeux de Peri plus de soupçon, et...

Gêné, penaud, il redressa un instant la tête (quand l'avait-il baissée ?) et croisa le regard de son amie. Ah, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le connaisse si bien, et qu'elle soit si perspicace ? Les choses étaient très bien comme elles étaient, il fallait qu'elles continuent ainsi ! Après tout… Il ferma les yeux comme une pointe de douleur invisible perçait son cœur fragile. Il pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas amoureux du premier prince de Nohr, bien sûr, mais ça aurait été un mensonge – et quand bien même lui-même détestait ne fût-ce qu'y songer, car c'était plus que répréhensible pour un vassal d'avoir ces sentiments pour son seigneur, et car personne plus que lui ne devait éviter de s'attacher ainsi à un membre de la famille royale…  
Dire qu'il l' _aimait_ aurait été un euphémisme. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, il n'arrivait plus à empêcher son cœur de s'emballer lorsque le prince Xander lui adressait la parole, et il bataillait contre lui-même dès lors qu'il devait détacher son regard de sa divine silhouette, et il se réveillait régulièrement de rêveries plus que honteuses dont jamais il n'avouerait le contenu à personne.

Il pensait qu'il avait réussi à bien le cacher, jusqu'ici – mais apparemment, ça avait été un échec cuisant. Enfin.  
Tâchant de retrouver un minimum de sa contenance, il soupira, et finit par redresser la tête.

« Bon, lâcha-t-il, les sourcils froncés, son esprit cherchant désespérément comment réagir en pareille situation. Peri, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin que tu-  
– Mais quel froussard tu fais, mon pauvre Laslow ! le coupa-t-elle toutefois, et quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il remarqua qu'elle faisait la moue. Puisque tu l'aimes, il faut que tu le lui dises !  
– Bien sûr que non ! Il- Il ne doit absolument pas le savoir ! »

Peri ne semblait pas d'accord avec lui, cependant, et l'expression agacée que prirent soudain ses traits d'habitude si doux fit courir frisson d'effroi le long de la colonne vertébrale de son partenaire. Puis elle se calma, d'un seul coup – retrouva son large sourire, tandis que les battements effrénés du cœur de Laslow s'assagissaient un peu.  
C'est alors que les mots qu'elle prononça manquèrent de le faire mourir d'horreur au beau milieu des cuisines.

« C'est pas grave, Laslow. Si tu as peur, je peux aller le lui dire à ta place, ça me gêne pas. »

Il se demanda d'abord si elle était sérieuse.  
Puis il se rappela qu'il s'agissait là de Peri ; bien sûr qu'elle était sérieuse ! D'ailleurs, en le temps qu'il avait perdu, à rester ainsi paralysé de surprise et de terreur, elle avait déjà fait trois pas en direction de la porte – et ce n'est que poussé par la force de son désespoir qu'il parvint à la rattraper juste avant qu'elle ne sorte.

« Non, Peri, je t'en supplie ! cria-t-il presque en la retenant par le bras. Je… Je sais que tu veux m'aider, mais… »

Car c'était bien là le problème : il n'y avait pas une once de méchanceté ou d'intention un tant soit peu mauvaise dans ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était son amie, et elle voulait sincèrement lui rendre service. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire savoir au prince Xander qu'il était amoureux de lui, cependant – d'une part, parce que leur seigneur le trouverait sans doute bien lâche de ne pas être venu se déclarer lui-même, et il aurait absolument raison… et d'une autre, parce que si son maître l'apprenait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, de toute façon.

Enfin.  
C'était peut-être un peu pessimiste ; Messire Xander était un dirigeant noble et droit, qui connaissait la nature incontrôlable des sentiments et jamais ne ferait le choix de punir quiconque injustement ; mais pour peu que ce qu'éprouvait Laslow à son égard l'empêche d'effectuer correctement son travail de vassal, il n'hésiterait pas à le révoquer – et ça… C'était idiot, parce qu'il ne l'oublierait pas tant qu'il ne s'en éloignerait pas, mais Laslow avait l'impression que devoir quitter le service du prince Xander lui ferait plus de mal encore que de garder ses sentiments pour lui à tout jamais.

« Je préfère qu'il continue à l'ignorer, finit-il par dire, un soupir dans la voix et un triste sourire aux lèvres. Comme toi, je n'aime pas cacher des choses à mon seigneur, mais… Je ne voudrais pas l'importuner avec- avec mes sentiments. Je tiens trop à la vie pour ça…  
– Pourquoi tu as l'air si sûr de n'avoir aucune chance ? Tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu n'as pas essayé, roh ! »

À nouveau, Peri faisait la moue, et Laslow sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait pas envie de la froisser, elle non plus, et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle pourrait bien le transpercer d'un coup de lance s'il venait à la contrarier ; mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner raison, ni la ménager, pas cette fois.

« Tu es mon meilleur ami et j'ai envie de t'aider, continua-t-elle, le sourire à ses lèvres à nouveau joyeux et rassurant. Je viens avec toi, si tu veux.  
– Peri… »

Il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas lui faire de la peine. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Ta proposition me touche beaucoup… reprit-il alors, mais je dois refuser. Je-  
– Tu ne veux pas de mon aide ?  
– C'est pas ça ! »

Avant que les larmes qui menaçaient de soudain se mettre à couler en torrents sur ses joues n'aient le temps de ruiner son maquillage, Laslow attrapa ses épaules à deux mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux ; peut-être qu'elle comprendrait mieux, comme ça. C'était ce qu'il espérait, du moins.

« S'il l'apprend par quelqu'un d'autre que moi, Messire Xander sera… sans doute très déçu, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle parut réfléchir un instant, puis acquiesça.

« Si quelqu'un doit lui en parler, c'est moi », termina alors l'autre vassal.

Cela dut la satisfaire, fort heureusement, car elle laissa échapper un petit _hm !_ d'approbation, qu'elle accompagna de l'un de ses plus jolis sourires, avant de faire demi-tour et de s'en retourner à ses biscuits. L'air à nouveau toute focalisée sur la plaque où s'alignaient ses créations, qu'elle entreprit bientôt de répartir entre une dizaine de petits sachets similaires à celui auquel Laslow avait eu droit, elle se mit à fredonner un air connu d'elle seule – tant et si bien que son partenaire se crut un instant tiré d'affaire, mais-

« Comment est-ce que tu comptes lui dire, du coup ? demanda-t-elle, le ton guilleret. Tu peux t'entraîner avec moi, si tu veux !  
– Heu… Peri… » Laslow avala sa salive, embarrassé. « Je… je vais déjà lui faire du thé, d'accord ? O-On verra le reste après ! »

Et sans attendre de réponse, trop pressé de cacher les rougeurs à ses joues, il tourna le dos à son amie pour s'atteler à préparer le thé préféré de son maître. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas que Peri veuille l'aider, loin de là, simplement que… il ne pouvait pas. L'autre vassale avait l'air de croire que c'était simple – et à vrai dire, pour elle, ça le serait sûrement ; si elle se trouvait dans sa situation, elle n'aurait aucun problème à aller voir l'élu de son cœur et à lui déclarer _Je vous aime !_ , un joli sourire aux lèvres et un rouge adorable aux joues – mais Laslow n'était pas comme ça ! En toute franchise, lui qui avait mis des années à cesser de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il complimentait une charmante dame ne se voyait avouer ses véritables sentiments autrement qu'en mourant d'embarras, en se ridiculisant ou les deux-  
Et il faisait déjà bien assez honte à Messire Xander au quotidien pour oser lui imposer un aussi pitoyable spectacle. Il tenait trop à la vie pour s'y risquer, d'ailleurs.

Alors il se hâta de terminer le thé et de récupérer la petite assiette de biscuits encore tièdes que Peri lui tendait ; puis il esquiva du mieux qu'il le pouvait les questions indiscrètes comme les encouragements trop enthousiastes de son amie et parvint enfin à prendre congé pour rejoindre la tente du prince. Il inspira longuement, bien décidé à garder les lèvres scellées, avant d'écarter la bâche qui en dissimulait l'entrée.

« Messire Xander… ? appela-t-il à voix basse, plus de peur de déranger son seigneur que de troubler le silence qui régnait sous la tente. Puis-je entrer ? »

Les yeux de Laslow balayèrent la pièce, curieux, jusqu'à se poser sur le premier prince de Nohr – assis à sa table, le dos droit, la posture digne, les yeux brun profond rivés sur une carte qu'il était en train d'étudier… Puis il redressa la tête, quelques mèches blondes se balançant contre ses tempes, et le cœur de son vassal rata un battement.

« Ah, Laslow, répondit-il, serein. Oui, bien sûr. Que me vaut ta visite ?  
– En fait, je… » Tout en parlant, le jeune homme pénétra dans la tente – et dut s'efforcer de ne pas renverser son plateau en trébuchant, trop absorbé qu'il était par le regard que le prince avait posé sur lui. « Je vous ai apporté du thé, Messire. Et des biscuits. »

Il attendit que son maître l'invite à s'approcher pour s'exécuter et poser le plateau sur la table devant lui.

« Excellente idée, Laslow, jugea alors le prince, comme il se redressait sur sa chaise et massait brièvement l'arête de son nez. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard.  
– Si vous voulez mon avis, il est temps que vous vous octroyiez une pause bienvenue, Messire, répondit son vassal. Et goûtez donc les biscuits, vous ne serez pas déçu – c'est Peri qui les a faits, et ils sont encore chauds. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, un sourire invisible vint jouer avec les traits de son seigneur ; puis le prince prit à deux mains la tasse de thé, gardant un instant pour apprécier sa chaleur les yeux fermés, avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

« Et le thé ? demanda-t-il, et la malice qui pointait presque dans sa voix fit naître le rose aux joues de Laslow.  
– Je m'en suis occupé, Messire.  
– Je m'en doute, Laslow. C'est mon préféré. Merci. »

S'il remarqua l'air ébahi de son vassal, dont les yeux oscillaient entre la fierté et l'embarras (car il était rare que le prince le complimente, mais lorsqu'il le remerciait il était plus que sincère et – _ouah_ ), il ne releva pas. Au lieu de cela, il attrapa l'un des biscuits de Peri, l'un de ceux que Laslow avait recouverts de bleu clair et que sa partenaire avait parsemés de points colorés.

« N'est-ce… N'est-il pas normal qu'un vassal connaisse les goûts de son maître ? finit par demander le plus jeune des deux hommes, le ton hésitant mais accompagné d'un sourire amusé, bien décidé à ne pas perdre la face. Messire Xander, si vous me croyez trop peu sérieux pour m'en soucier, vous me blessez.  
– Loin de moi cette idée, Laslow. J'apprécie seulement ta spontanéité, que tous les serviteurs n'ont pas. »

Il laissa s'écouler une longue seconde, le temps pour son vassal de s'empourprer à nouveau, avant de continuer.

« Je te reproche souvent ta tendance à te perdre en vaines flatteries lorsque tu parles aux dames, il est vrai… mais je dois avouer que tu es doué pour prendre soin des autres, dit-il. La femme à laquelle tu offriras sincèrement ton cœur aura beaucoup de chance. »

L'espace d'un instant, ce fut comme si ces mots avaient stoppé le soleil dans sa course sur le bleu du ciel ; Laslow retint son souffle, surpris, touché, mais avant tout pris de court. C'était simple, d'après Peri – et jusqu'ici il n'y avait pas cru mais d'un seul coup ça lui parut facile, oui, effectivement. _Mais c'est vous que j'aime, Messire_.  
Les mots lui brûlèrent les lèvres au point qu'il dut y passer nerveusement la langue ; et pourtant…

Et pourtant non.  
Il se reprit. Le prince Xander, premier héritier du trône de Nohr, dont la beauté n'avait d'égale que la droiture et le nombre de ses prétendantes… Peu importe ce que son maître pouvait dire ou même penser de lui, Laslow n'était pas à la hauteur, et il le savait.

« Je… Je vous remercie, Messire, mais… » finit-il par dire lorsque le silence fut devenu trop lourd. Puis il marqua une pause et reprit sans réfléchir. « Mais vous êtes le seul dont j'aie envie de prendre soin pour le moment. »

Le silence, encore un instant – jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire sincère et presque tendre n'étire les traits du seigneur, balayant aussitôt la peur qu'avait le jeune homme de l'avoir importuné.

« J'apprécie ta loyauté, Laslow, le remercia-t-il à demi-mot. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, que dirais-tu de t'asseoir et de me laisser t'offrir quelques-uns de ces biscuits ? Je ne dirais pas non à un peu de compagnie. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire naître dans la poitrine de Laslow une chaleur tendre ; et il n'avait peut-être pas profité de cette occasion pour lui _déclarer sa flamme_ , comme l'avait dit Peri, mais alors qu'il s'installait aux côtés de son maître pour l'écouter lui parler de ses plans de bataille aussi bien que du goût des petits biscuits…  
Il décida que tout cela lui suffisait, et il sourit.

* * *

J'ai réécrit la fin au moins trois ou quatre fois... orz Je suis désolée si elle est pas géniale-géniale, c'est le mieux dont je sois capable pour cet OS je crois. xwx J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois !  
En attendant, si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, merci d'avoir lu, et j'espère à bientôt :3


End file.
